digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Digimon Adventure Lovers whose also Post-Movie SpongeBob Haters
is an Following Fanon Project for Digimon Adventure Fans whose are former SpongeBob Squarepants Fans(all those whose like to see Digimon Adventure become more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants are welcome to cast the spell as of today) Brought to you by..... http://www.real-wishes.com/images/wish-3.jpg make a real wish: http://www.real-wishes.com Tranforming the SpongeBob Fanbase into Digimon Adventure Fanbase If you are fan of Digimon Adventure and was once an SpongeBob Fan until 2005(Face the Fact, You saw how SpongeBob Squarepants is unwatchable nowadays) Opinion 1: Please thinks up the ideas of transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase everywhere including America and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 2: Please type in "Digimon Adventure usurps SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase" Box on this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 3: Please thinks up the ideas for the wishes that will make the SpongeBob Squarepants Addicts getting turned into the Digimon Adventure Fans or make the Whole First Season(All 54 Episodes) of Digimon Adventure getting more and more Watchers than all the Seasons/Episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 4: Please thinks up the ideas of Digimon Adventure usurping the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 5: Please thinks up the Ideas of having the Seasons/Episodes Watchers/Viewers replacing SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure or Helping Agumon,Gabumon and Patamon replaces SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star as the Most Popular Animated Characters and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 6: Please thinks up an way to make Digimon Adventure gets more and more Watchers than all the Seasons and Episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 7: Please thinks up a wish that will make Digimon Adventure attracts the Fanbase aways from SpongeBob Squarepants: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 8: Please thinks of an way to make help Digimon Adventure attracts More Watchers than SpongeBob Squarepants or help increase the passion of more interests towards Digimon Adventure instead of SpongeBob Squarepants and go to these sites here: http://www.real-wishes.com I suggest that you should ask for an spell that will suggest that the Kids should replaces SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure. All Ideas is to have Digimon Adventure replaces SpongeBob Squarepants in Popularity will happened across the Media Services(from iTunes to Hulu) and for the diehard Digimon Adventure Fans to see Agumon,Gabumon and Patamon replacing SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star as the most popular cartoon characters in the world. Nuclear Opinion(WARNING!! for Post-Movie Haters whose been bashed/harassed by SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom) If Anyone from the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom ever been an jerk to you over the Post-Movie Episodes, You need to Bind or Punish them, You SHOULD also punish the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom for defying the wishes of Stephen Hillenburg whose wishes to see the Series ended after Season 3!! If SpongeBob Squarepants never got the chance to become the Most Popular Nicktoon 14 years ago.... The Series itself wouldn't ended up the DAMNED Piece of Trash it's today!! Please thinks up the punishment for Any of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fan Forums(Like SpongeBuddy Mania) or something that will bind the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom of their power: http://www.real-wishes.com Please use the Power of Eight to go after the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandoms that are behaving like jerks to you: http://www.real-wishes.com SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS FANS,SPONGEBOB SQUAREANTS FANDOM,SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ADDICTS AND SPONGEBOB FAN FORUMS will pay the price all the Bad things that existed on Modern SpongeBob!! SpongeBob Squarepants MUST BE avenged of becoming very popular in the first place and the fact that SpongeBob Squarepants should've ended back in 2004!! The Worst SpongeBob Squarepants Episodes that are ever made will NOW be use as Punishment for the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase that allow SpongeBob Squarepants to become Cruelty,Sicking and Vile since 2005, Now thinks of the Worst SpongeBob Episodes that will be given an personification that will punish the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom and stroll down to Special Opinion #2 The Transformation of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase This is the opinion to make Digimon Adventure become more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants by transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase or make the Whole First Season of Digimon Adventure usurps the Fanbase aways from SpongeBob Squarepants. The Transformation will be done with the wish spell on this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Special Opinion(if you want good results) Please use this spell to help control the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase or successfully forces those to replacing SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure and have Digimon Adventure becoming more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants on Hulu: http://www.real-wishes.com Also an Special Opinion is using the Powers of 8 to transforms the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase, Now you can use all of the Opinions from above only for this site: http://www.real-wishes.com Special Opinion #2(to help transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase/Fandom/Watchers into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase/Fandom/Watchers) Simple Wishing Spell This spell has been used many times and the wished things have happened usually in a short time. -Needed Supplies- *1 sheet of quality paper/parchment *a pen/pencil used in magickal works *candles (usually white, can change depending on your wish) Do a relaxation ritual before this and clear your mind well. Concentrate on the spell not the joy afterwards. Take the paper/parchment and draw a pentagram in the middle of it. Then draw a ying-yang symbol in the middle of it. Now write down your wish on the top of the sheet. Write your wish such as make Digimon Adventure replaces SpongeBob Squarepants as the Most Popular Animated Series, make Kids become more interest in Digimon Adventure rather than SpongeBob Squarepants, make Digimon Adventure Fanbase replaces SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase... Then fold the sheet 2-3 times and seal it with your candle. Then burn it with the fire of candle you sealed it. While it turns into ashes, repeat your wish inside yourself or out loud. When it's all ash, sprinkle the ashes from a window or such. 'Be careful what you wish for, it can come in any way' For Digimon Adventure turning 15 in Japan This shall be the Perfect Fanon Anniversary gift for Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Please Share this project with other Post-Movie SpongeBob Haters Category:Digimon Fan Fiction Box Category:Digimon Digital Adventures Category:Digimon Adventure: 03 Category:TV Series Category:DigiFanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Article of the week Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Digimon Category:Blog posts Category:Digidestined Category:Content Category:Organizations Category:Animes Category:Forums